


The Sun that Burnt the Surface of our Earth

by RoseMac



Series: The Lament of the Lone Wanderer [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMac/pseuds/RoseMac
Summary: Genesis escapes Vault 101 and is left with the sun-kissed surface for company as she reminisces on the life she has left behind.
Relationships: Amata Almodovar/Female Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar/Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer
Series: The Lament of the Lone Wanderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Sun that Burnt the Surface of our Earth

As soon as Genesis touched the surface of the wasteland, her stomach heaved. The nausea clawed at her throat as she was blinded by the brightness of the outside world. A mixture of the bright light, fear, and the craving that clawed at her mind to fuel her addiction further all played a role in her unsettled stomach. She lurched forward and sunk to her knees. Her stomach contracted violently as she emptied it of all content. The sweet smell of soil was replaced by the pungent smell of vomit which invaded her nostrils. Her body slowly sunk into the earth, too weak to hold itself up as her eyes dripped with tears. At first the sobs were stifled, in a stubborn refusal to mourn for the home that no longer welcomed her. Then overcome by her emotions, she broke. 

The tears blurred the hot light, that stretched across the endless wasteland that surrounded her. Sharp vision flashed before her. Amata as she stared down at her, the curve of her lip as she spoke which Genesis always found herself distracted. Her voice equally distracting. Soothing and sweet. Almost causing you to get lost in the words instead focusing on the melody she strung together. Genesis had nearly missed it. When Amata spoke the words that led to Genesis being sprawled on the wasteland's barren surface, thrown from her home. Instead of the usual melody she told the beginning of the lament of the lone wanderer. That her father had left. Left the vault and her behind. He had ventured into to this desolate waste for reasons unknown but dismantling both of their lives in the process. 

She allowed the light that filtered through her eyelashes to shape into her father. She tried to picture it harsh and uncaring. The face of a man who would leave his world behind without a second thought. Although she found herself incapable of doing so. The description did not seem like him but neither did his actions of this dreaded day. When she had pasted the photo, the one which Jonas had taken of the pair on her tenth birthday she found it difficult to look. The red cheeked child with a wide smile full of crooked teeth gripping her new BB gun with her father staring down at her proudly. There she stood with the same weapon in hand, now having fired it at a person for the first time. Left wondering if her father would still be proud of her. She wondered if he was proud of himself dismantling both of their lives. For his actions leading to Jonas lying cold on the ground, a bullet wound in the centre of his skull. Was he proud of that? 

She tried not to think of Jonas. Opening her eyes wide letting the sunlight that burnt the surface of the earth to blind her vision into pure white light. Although the image of his blood streaked face and lifeless eyes remained ingrained in her mind. She doubted even if she lost her sight, she would ever lose that image. It would haunt her mind until the radiation of the waste decayed that away. She tried to shape the picture into something sweeter or more realistically, bearable. Focusing on his kind eyes when they were once full of life, trying to recreate them in her mind. Yet, each kinder memory of him seemed tainted with those almost glass eyes and the scarlet blood which coated the eyelashes that enclosed them. 

It seemed her father brought death with him. Anyone he touched seemed to pass on, first her mother and now Jonas. She found herself wishing for a mother now, someone who would comfort her and care for her, hopefully not leave her behind as her father had. She wondered if her mother had lived would her father had stayed. For the first time in her life she questioned whether he had blamed her for her mother’s death, if he had only stayed so long due to a sense of fatherly duty and not love? He rarely spoke of her mother; Genesis knew her name and the Bible quote she loved ‘I am the alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, saith the Lord, which is, and which was, and which is to come, the Almighty’ it was not much but with her father gone that was all her mother left behind. That and Genesis. She felt ashamed that she was her mother’s legacy. A girl who lay on the crisp surface of the earth drenched in vomit and tears, unwilling or unable to move – even she was not sure which. 

She basked in the harsh light of the outdoors as a sense of pity overwhelmed her. In a moment the life she had known had been robbed from her and all she had to mourn for were four people, one which she had never got to know. She thought about the two who were still alive and wondered if either of them would mourn for her. She wondered if one day the door of Vault 101 would open, and its residents would come across her crisp corpse offering them a morbid welcome to the wasteland. She wondered if any of them would cry. She wondered if any of them would care. 

She imagined her corpse, devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. The only identifiable features being her Vault 101 jumpsuit and a leather jacket, held tightly in her dying grip. From the moment Butch pushed it into her hands she had help it close, acting as a security blanket as she fled. Even now, stained with vomit and sweat, she hugged it into her stomach. She felt ashamed that the boy who had tormented her had gifted her a lifeline. The soft smell of the leather was mostly disguised by the harsh chemical smell left behind by the vaults laundry system; it stung her nostrils, but it reminded her of home. When she brought the collar close to her nose, she breathed in the kinder scent that lingered in the collar. She recognised it as a mixture of the vault distributed aftershave and something else, woody but slightly spicy that tickled her nose. In that moment Genesis was glad she was alone. She could not live with the shame of anyone knowing she had drawn comfort from the sweet scent of Butch Deloria. 

Her Pip-Boy 3000 hummed from furiously from her wrist drawing her away from the kind aroma. The holodisk she had swiped from Jonas as she fled demanding to be played. She clicked play and her father’s voice broadcasted into the vast wasteland. 

“Hold on Jonas. I need to record this first. I don’t really know how to tell you this. I hope you’ll understand, but I know you might be. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end, I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could go wrong, and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. Its best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday, things will change, and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don’t want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you’ll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going.” 

Genesis cheeks are already streaked with tears are Jonas’ voice cut in, “Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with.” 

Then once again it is her father, “Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you.” 

Genesis rewound those last words and listened to them on the repeat. She did not allow herself to cry anymore instead she focused on the fact her father loved her and what she now had to do. She pulled herself from the ground those three words motivating her to her feet. She slipped on the leather jacket as her Pip-Boy buzzed once more. It alerted a nearby settlement, Megaton and Genesis decided it was a good place to start. She loaded her BB-Gun and slung it over her shoulder as she began her journey there. She was going to find her father. He was right she was an adult now and she could be on her own, but she did not have to be. He wanted to keep her safe, but she was determined to do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the first part of The Lament of the Lone Wanderer and please comment to let me know what you think so far. For those wondering I am planning on this being a duel-narrative between Butch Deloria and Genesis Hargreeves - my Lone Wanderer, although Amata may also feature as a POV. Romance wise this will be featuring the past relationship between Amata and Genesis although prominently focusing on the developing relationship between Butch and Genesis.


End file.
